Harukas neuer Schwager Teil2
by YaoJin
Summary: Seiya und Nanami sind inzwischen verheiratet, als Nanami entdeckt, dass sie Schwanger ist. Überglücklich erzählt sie es Seiya. Doch der macht einen fatalen Fehler, wodurch er droht Nanami zu verlieren.


Und hier ist Fanfic Nummer fünf, „Harukas neuer Schwager Teil2 – Ein Geschenk des Himmels."Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Schreibt mir ruhig, wie ihr sie fandet. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

„.........." sprechen

-..........- denken

.......... Erinnerungen

(...........) meine Kommentare

„Nanami?" „2...4...6..."„Nanami, kommst du?"„Ja, Moment! Ich komme gleich!....12...14....16."Ungläubig sah Nanami auf den Kalender in ihrer Hand. „16 Wochen?"Nanami begann nachzudenken, als sie Seiya wieder hörte. „Nanami, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los!"Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ist ja schon gut! Ich komme ja."Schnell packte sie den Kalender in ihre Tasche, rannte die Treppe hinunter und ging zur Haustür, wo Seiya schon auf sie wartete. Stürmisch fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. Verwundert sah Seiya sie an. „Wofür war der denn?", fragte er lächelnd. „Dafür, dass du mein Ehemann bist."Seiya nahm sie bei der Hand. „Dann lass uns jetzt gehen!"

Nanami nickte und die beiden verließen die Wohnung. Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter, stiegen ins Auto und fuhren los.

Während der Fahrt nahm Seiya plötzlich Nanamis Hand. „Und es geht dir auch wirklich wieder gut. Ich meine, wegen deiner Magen-Darm-Grippe." Nanami strich ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Keine Angst, Seiya. Mir geht es gut genug, um bei eurem Konzert dabei zu sein." Wieder lächelte Seiya.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an der Konzerthalle an und gingen durch die Hintertür hinein. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Garderobe der Three Lights.

Vor der Tür zog Nanami Seiya an sich und küsste ihn. „Bis gleich, mein Liebster!......Ich gehe noch einmal zu Haru, bevor es losgeht." Zärtlich streichelte Seiya ihr über die Wange. „Ist gut!......Ich liebe dich, Nanami."„Ich dich auch.", sagte sie lachend und ging zu Harukas und Michirus Garderobe, die nur wenige Meter entfernt war.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und ebenso leise schloss sie sie wieder. Haruka half Michiru gerade beim Ankleiden. Nanami musste lächeln. – Die zwei sind wirklich ein süßes Pärchen. –

„Hey, Haru."Ruckartig drehte Haruka sich um. „Nanami?" „Ähm....Haru?"Verlegen sah Nanami zu Boden. „Könntest du nach dem Konzert etwas mit mir erledigen?"Haruka sah sie verwirrt an. „Natürlich, aber was...?"„Ich möchte, dass du mich zum Frauenarzt begleitest!.....Ich bin nämlich etwas überfällig!" „Und wie lange?"Wider sah Nanami verlegen zu Boden. „Vier 1/2 Monate!"Haruka riss die Augen auf. „V..v...vier.....1/2 Monate? Seit der Hochzeit hattest.....hattest du nicht mehr.....?"Nanami schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss ich wohl in dem ganzen Stress übersehen haben."

Haruka sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen jetzt auf die Bühne. Aber danach.....danach fahren wir auf jeden Fall."Kopfschüttelnd verließ Haruka als erstes den Raum, Michiru und Nanami folgten ihr.

„Es stimmt. Sie sind schwanger, Frau Kou. Und zwar Mitte fünfter Monat. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."Nanami begann zu lächeln. „Vielen Dank!...."Der lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ihr erstes Kind nehme ich an!"Nanami nickte und strich sich zärtlich über den Bauch. „Kommen sie. Wir machen noch einen Ultraschall, ja?"Nanami nickte eifrig, legte sich auf die Liege und schob ihre Bluse etwas hoch. Der Arzt trug eine Salbe auf und schaltete das Gerät an. Vorsichtig fuhr er ihr über den Bauch. „Oh..."„Was ist?"Nanami starrte gespannt auf den Monitor. „Sie bekommen Zwillinge,"sagte der Arzt lachend. „Was?" „Hier, sehen sie? Ganz ohne Zweifel, Zwei!"

Nach dem Ultraschall gab er Nanami das Bild und sagte ihr, sie solle in zwei Wochen wiederkommen.

Langsam ging sie nach draußen, wo Michiru und Haruka bereits warteten. „Und?", fragte Haruka sofort, „was hat er gesagt?"Nanami grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Mitte fünfter Monat!.....Zwillinge!"(Einen „Bauch"bekommt man erst Anfang fünfter Monat.)

Haruka sah sie verwirrt an. „Das wird ja immer besser!"„Haru?"„Ja?" Nanami strahlte sie an. „Könntest du im LUCKY GARDEN einen Tisch für heute Abend reservieren und alle einladen? ( Das LUCKY GARDEN ist ein chinesisches Restaurant in Kerpen. Ihr solltet mal vorbeischauen. Es lohnt sich. Besonders die Ente mit acht Kostbarkeiten ist klasse. WasserimMundzusammenlauf ) Ich möchte, dass alle es erfahren, ja?"Haruka begann zu lachen. „In Ordnung. Wie könnte ich dir etwas abschlagen?"

Abends vor dem Restaurant.....

Nanami und Seiya kamen gerade an, als Seiya Nanamis Hand nahm. „Was ist diese große Neuigkeit?....Willst du es nicht wenigstens mir schon sagen?"Nanami schüttelte den Kopf. „Du erfährst es mit allen anderen!....Und jetzt komm.", sagte sie lachend, zog ihn aus dem Auto und ins Restaurant.

Alle waren schon da. Nanami und Seiya setzten sich ans Ende des Tisches. Alle sahen Nanami wissbegierig an. Nanami begann zu lächeln. Zärtlich nahm sie Seiyas Hand. „Ich habe euch allen etwas zu sagen. Etwas, was ich ebenfalls erst heute erfuhr!....."Zärtlich strich sie sich über den Bauch. „Ich bin schwanger!...", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Seiya. „Und zwar im fünften Monat!"„Etwa von mir?", sagte Seiya. Plötzlich zersprangen alle Gläser auf dem Tisch. „Verdammt, was.....?", sagte Seiya, als er in Nanamis Gesicht blickte. Eine einzelne Träne rann an ihrem Gesicht hinunter. Erst jetzt begriff Seiya, was er gesagt hatte. Nanami ließ Seiyas Hand los. „Nanami......ich.......! Das war mir so rausgerutscht. Ich.....Ich meinte es nicht so!......Es......es tut mir leid. Ich....."Er sah Nanami in die Augen und sah regelrecht, wie ihr Herz zerbrach.

Zitternd stand sie auf und rannte aus dem Restaurant. „Nanami!", rief Seiya noch, doch sie war schon heraus gerannt.

Wütend sprang Haruka auf und ohrfeigte Seiya. „Verdammter Mistkerl!.....Michiru wir gehen!"Haruka rannte Nanami hinterher und Michiru folgte ihr.

Seiya starrte auf den Boden. „Der Abend ist dann wohl gelaufen,"sagte Yaten nur. „Verdammt!"Wütend schlug Seiya auf den Tisch. „Verdammt noch mal!"

Seiya stand vor der Haustür und öffnete sie. Er hoffte, dass sie da sein würde. Hoffte, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde. Doch, als er die Tür öffnete, sah er nicht Nanami, sondern Michiru, die mit zwei Koffern die Treppe hinunterkam. „Was.....was machst du da? Wo ist Nanami?"Michiru sah ihn traurig an. „Was glaubst du denn?"„Sie ist bei Haruka?"Michiru nickte. Langsam setzte er sich auf den Boden. Michiru beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Warum.....warum hast du das gesagt, Seiya?....Ich verstehe es nicht!"Seiya sah zu ihr auf. „Ich....ich weiß es nicht. Es war mir so rausgerutscht. Verdammt,.....es waren doch nur Worte!" Michiru sah ihn ernst an. „Stimmt!....Es waren nur Worte. Doch Worte, können oftmals mehr verletzten als Taten."

Michiru stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Denk mal darüber nach!" Michiru ging hinaus.

Seiya vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen. „Was mache ich jetzt?"Er begann zu weinen. „Nanami....."

Nervös lief Seiya von einer Ecke in die andere. „Warum habe ich das gesagt?"„Weil du Angst hast!"Wütend blickte er Yaten an. „Was meinst du damit?"Yaten sah ihn ernst an. „Du hast einfach Angst davor!.......Nur weil deine Eltern nicht gerade die besten Eltern waren, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass DU ein schlechter Vater wirst."

Seiya dachte nach. Yaten hatte Recht. Er hatte wirklich Angst ein schlechter Vater zu sein. Und genau deswegen waren ihm unbewusst diese Worte herausgerutscht.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Yaten! Das geht niemanden etwas an, außer mich und Nanami!"„Jetzt nicht mehr!"Yaten und Seiya sahen zur Tür. Dort stand Taiki. In der Hand hielt er eine Zeitung, mit der Schlagzeile: „Ärger im Hause Three Lights?"Und darunter war ein Foto von Haruka, wie sie Seiya ohrfeigte.

Langsam drehte Taiki die Zeitung zu sich um und begann vorzulesen.

„Seiya Kou, Leadsänger der Gruppe Three Lights, und seine Frau Nanami Kou, Tänzerin und Choreographin, haben anscheinend Eheprobleme.

Gestern, während eines Abendessens mit Freunden, verließ Nanami Kou überstürzt das Restaurant. Anschließend ohrfeigte deren Schwester Haruka Tenou, Profisportlerin, den Leadsänger und verließ mit Michiru Kaio, der berühmten Violinistin, ebenfalls das Restaurant.

Nanami Kou und Seiya Kou haben erst vor etwa fünf Monaten geheiratet. Ist dies bereits das Aus für ihre Ehe?"

Seiya sah auf die Zeitung. „Das....das liest doch keiner!.....Niemand liest diese Schmierenzeitung!"Taiki schmiss die Zeitung auf die Couch. „Aber alle anderen! Es steht nämlich in mindestens Zehn Zeitungen!"Taiki sah Seiya ernst an. „Du musst das klären!" „Und das so bald wie möglich!"Die drei sahen zur Tür, in der Michiru stand. „Ich hoffe, du hast darüber nachgedacht, was ich dir gesagt habe!"

Langsam ging sie zu Seiya hinüber, zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es Seiya hin. „Es ist nur eine Kopie, aber ich dachte, du solltest es haben."Seiya sah darauf und begann zu lächeln. „Oh, mein Gott...!"„Es sind Zwillinge."

Michiru sah ihn ernst an. „Nanami geht es sehr schlecht!...Sie vermisst dich, aber ihr Schmerz ist noch zu groß!.....Und, dass es in den Zeitungen steht, macht es noch schlimmer!.....Sie weint sehr viel.......und im Schlaf sagt sie oft deinen Namen, so sehr vermisst sie dich!"Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine Erklärung dafür hast, warum du das gesagt hast!....Und die musst du ihr erzählen, sonst wird sie es nicht verstehen!......Wenn...."Michiru ging zur Tür. „Wenn du bei uns anrufst und ich gehe ran, dann kann ich versuchen, Nanami ans Telefon zu bekommen!..... Von Haruka kannst du das nicht erwarten!" Langsam ging sie hinaus.

Nanami sah gerade einen Bericht im Fernsehen, als Haruka sich zu ihr setzte. „Na? Wie geht es dir? Soll ich dir was bringen?"Nanami schüttelte den Kopf, als sie plötzlich etwas zusammenzuckte. Sie begann zu lächeln. „Was ist los?", fragte Haruka. „Ich glaube die zwei spielen gerade zusammen Fußball!.....So fühlt es sich jedenfalls an!"

(Kindsbewegungen treten gewöhnlich zwischen Mitte des vierten Monats und Anfang des fünften Monats auf. Erstgebärende spüren sie bewusst, meist jedoch erst etwas später, circa ab Mitte des fünften Monats.)

Auf einmal sah sie traurig zu Boden. „Schade, dass Seiya nicht hier ist." „Sei doch froh, dass du ihn los bist."„Was?" Nanami sah ihre Schwester entgeistert an. "Was meinst du damit?"„Was willst du denn mit einem Mann, der, wenn er das Wort Kinder hört, den Schwanz einzieht?"Nanami sprang auf. „Verdammt, Haru. Ich liebe ihn!....Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" „Und glaubst du auch, dass er dich auch noch liebt?"„Was?" Nanami sah sie verwirrt an. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht, dennoch war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für sie. „Du....du hast doch keine Ahnung!", fuhr sie Haruka an. Wütend rannte sie in ihr Zimmer.

„Wieso?....Wieso, verdammt noch mal?", flüsterte Nanami und legte sich aufs Bett. Vorsichtig strich sie sich über den Bauch. „Es tut mir leid, meine Kleinen."Langsam schloss sie die Augen.

Nanami öffnete ihre Augen und sah benommen auf die Uhr. Fünf Uhr abends. Sie hatte also zwei Stunden geschlafen. Nanami schaltete das Radio ein, als sie auch schon eine bekannte Melodie vernahm. Es war das erste Lied, dass sie zusammen als Ehepaar gehört hatten.

- Ob Seiya es jetzt auch hört? - Vorsichtig strich sie sich über den Bauch und begann leise zu singen. „Anata ga moshi tabidatsu, ....sono hi ga itsuka kitara,.....soko kara futari de hajimeyou!"

Zur gleichen Zeit......

Seiya hörte Radio, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Melodie vernahm. Er lauschte der Musik.

- Unser Lied..... - „Nanami...", sagte er und begann die erste Strophe mitzusingen.

„Mezashiteta GOORU ni todokisouna toki,....hontou wa mada tooi koto kizuita no?,.....ittai doko made yukeba ii no ka,.....owari no nai hibi wo dou suru no?"

Plötzlich sprang er auf. „Ich bin so ein Volltrottel!"

Nanami lag immer noch im Bett, als das Telefon klingelte. Langsam stand sie auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Michiru ging ans Telefon. „Ja, hier bei Tenou und Kaio. Montag in vier Wochen?....Ja, das geht in Ordnung!"„Wer ist das Michiru?", rief Haruka vom Wohnzimmer aus. „Nur mein Proffessor!"

Leise schloss Nanami die Tür. – Schon wieder keine Nachricht von Seiya. - Nanami setzte sich auf den Boden. Leise begann sie zu weinen. „Seiya,...du Idiot."

Vier Wochen später.....

Michiru klingelte, als Seiya auch schon die Tür öffnete. Michiru sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum trägst du einen Blaumann?", fragte sie lachend. „Das wirst du gleich sehen.", lächelte er. „Komm mit."Michiru nickte und schloss die Tür.

Beide gingen sie die Treppe hinauf. Seiya führte Michiru bis zum Ende des Flurs und blieb vor der letzten Tür stehen. Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke. „Bist du bereit?"Michiru musste lachen. „Wofür bereit?"„Bist du es?", drängte er. „Ja!" Michiru nickte eifrig, als Seiya auch schon die Tür öffnete. „Was....?"Michiru konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Zum Vorschein kam ein liebevoll gestaltetes Kinderzimmer.

Links stand eine große Holztruhe, auf der mindestens acht Kuscheltiere saßen. Gegenüber von der Tür, stand ein Kleiderschrank. Neben dem Schrank war eine große Fenster, die ein Großteil der Wand einnahm und daneben noch ein Regal. Gefüllt mit Bilderbüchern, Märchenbüchern, Kuscheltieren, Spieluhren und Bauklötzen.

Rechts neben der Tür standen zwei Kinderbetten. Neben den Betten stand ein kleines Nachtschränkchen und ein Wickeltisch. Außerdem lag in der Mitte des Raumes ein großer Spielteppich, auf dem ein Schaukelpferd und ein Sitzkissen standen. Das ganze Zimmer war in einem Sonnengelb gestrichen.

„Wow!" Michiru konnte nur staunen. „Wie hast du das in vier Wochen alles geschafft?"„Gefällt es dir?"„Gefallen? Es ist wundervoll!"Er begann zu lächeln und zeigte auf die Mitte des Zimmers. „Das waren vorher eigentlich zwei Zimmer. Hier war eine Wand,......ich habe sie einreißen lassen!.....Dafür habe ich das große Fenster einbauen lassen!.......Da ich nicht wusste, ob es Jungs oder Mädchen werden, habe ich Sachen gekauft, mit denen beide was anfangen können!.....Ach ja, und die andere Tür neben dem Regal, hab ich auch einbauen lassen!....Sie führt direkt in unser Schlafzimmer, falls irgendetwas mit den zweien ist."Seiya sah zu Michiru. „Glaubst du es gefällt auch Nanami?"Michiru sah ihn ernst an. „Dafür musst du aber zuerst mit ihr reden!"„Und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel,"grinste Seiya. „Was hast du vor,"fragte Michiru, als Seiya ihr auch schon erklärte, was sie zu tun hatte.

Michiru kam gerade zur Tür hinein, als plötzlich Haruka vor ihr stand. Wütend blickte sie ihr ins Gesicht. „Wo warst du?......Ich habe versucht dich zu erreichen!"Michiru sah sie liebevoll an und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ach, Haruka, meine Süße...."Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand in Harukas Nacken, zog sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie zärtlich.

Langsam löste sie sich wieder von ihr und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich gekauft, Liebste!.....Für heute Nacht!"Haruka sah sie verdutzt an, schüttelte dann aber lachend den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich, Michiru!"Zärtlich gab sie ihr einen Kuss. „Aber das liebe ich an dir!....Ich freue mich schon darauf!", sagte sie und zog Michiru mit auf die Couch. Sanft legte Haruka sie hin. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich jetzt schon mal einen Blick darauf werfen lässt?", sagte sie und begann Michiru am Hals zu küssen.

Plötzlich schob Michiru sie zärtlich weg. Sie begann zu lächeln. „Das reicht!....So, mehr gibt es nicht! Den Rest gibt es später!" Haruka sah sie beleidigt an. „Du bist grausam, Michiru! Weißt du das?.....Mir erst etwas schmackhaft machen und es mir dann wieder wegnehmen."Michiru stand auf, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du musst nur bis heute Nacht warten, Liebste!....Nur bis heute Nacht!"(Dies ist ein Zitat aus dem Film „Arabien Nights". Ein wunderschöner Fantasyfilm. schwärm )

Michiru sah auf die Treppe hinauf. „Ist Nanami in ihrem Zimmer?"Haruka nickte. „Ich gehe mal nach ihr sehen!", sagte Michiru und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür, doch keiner öffnete. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Nanami sah zur Fenster hinaus.

Michiru ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. „Woran denkst du, hmm?"Nanami seufzte. „Ob er mich auch vermisst?.....So wie ich ihn?"Michiru lehnte Nanamis Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Ganz sicher vermisst er dich!....Er liebt dich!.....Keine Angst, Nanami!.....Alles wird gut werden!.....Das verspreche ich dir!"

Eine ganze Weile lang saßen sie nur da, als Michiru plötzlich auf die Uhr sah. „Ach ja, Nanami!....Frau Kato hat mich auf dem Handy angerufen!......Sie sagte, dass der Kurs eine halbe Stunde früher anfängt!....Also müssten wir jetzt losfahren."Nanami nickte und stand auf, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Als Nanami an ihr vorbei ging, bemerkte Michiru Tränen in ihren Augen. – Keine Angst, Nanami -, dachte sie. – Heute ist der Tag, an dem sich alles zum Guten wenden wird. –

Nanami nahm ihr Sachen und die beiden gingen die Treppe hinunter.

Haruka sah verdutzt zu ihnen hinüber. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"„Zum Vorbereitungskurs! ....Er beginnt heute früher!", sagte Michiru schnell und zog Nanami mit sich nach draußen.

Beide stiegen ins Auto und fuhren los, als Nanami sich plötzlich zu Michiru umdrehte. „Hat Frau Kato eigentlich gesagt, warum der Termin vorverschoben wurde?"„Äh....weil....!"Michiru dachte nach, doch ihr fiel nichts ein. „Ähm.....Na gut. Also, Nanami, jetzt hör mir mal zu!.......Der Termin wurde nicht vorverschoben. Der Kurs findet genau wie immer statt!....Das war eigentlich nur eine Ausrede für Haruka!"Nanami sah sie total verwirrt an. „Okay!....Aber wo fahren wir dann hin?"Michiru hielt urplötzlich an. „Hierhin...!"Nanami sah aus dem Auto. „In den Juuban Park....?", fragte sie, als sie plötzlich, das vor ihnen geparkte Auto erkannte. „Seiya?....Er ist auch hier?" Langsam stieg sie aus und ging zu dem Auto hinüber. Und plötzlich kamen ihr wieder Seiyas Worte in den Sinn. „Etwa von mir?"Sie atmete tief ein. „Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht, Michiru?"„Weil ich es so wollte."Ruckartig drehte Nanami sich um. „Seiya.....?"Seiya sah sie liebevoll und zugleich traurig an. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie wunderschön sie war. Doch was er nicht vergessen hatte, waren diese traurigen, verwirrten Augen, die ihn nun anblickten.

„Wir müssen reden."Michiru startete den Wagen. „Das war mein Stichwort!....Ich fahr dann mal mein Alibi kaufen, sonst ist Haruka heute Nacht enttäuscht!.....Und das möchte ich ja nicht!" Michiru fuhr los.

Seiya ging zu Nanami. „Gehen wir ein Stück?", fragte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Nanami senkte den Kopf. „In Ordnung!"

Die beiden gingen durch den Park. „Ich......ich habe Michiru gebeten dich hierher zu bringen,....weil......! Ich wollte dir erklären.....warum ich das gesagt habe."Nanami sah zu Boden. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, warum du das gesagt hast."„Nein, das kannst du eben nicht!", fuhr Seiya sie an. Verlegen sah er zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid!.....Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien!......Es ist so....." Er atmete tief ein. „Gott, ist das schwer!....Meine....... Eltern......, waren nicht gerade Mustereltern!........Der Grund, warum ich das gesagt habe,..... ist ....! Ich hatte Angst."Seiya sah zu Nanami hinüber, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie ihn verstand. „Ich hatte Angst davor.....ein schlechter Vater zu sein!" Nanami packte ihn am Handgelenk und sah ihn ernst an. „Das ist es?.....Darum hast du das gesagt?.......Du hattest nur Angst?"Sie begann zu weinen, dennoch lächelte sie. „Du Dummkopf,"sagte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Du wirst kein schlechter Vater sein, wenn du so bleibst wie du bist!......Glaub mir!"Seiya drückte sie fester an sich. „Dann sind wir jetzt wieder zusammen?" „Ja,....ab jetzt für immer!"„Nanami?"„Ja?"„Ich liebe dich!"„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Langsam löste sie sich wieder von ihm, als sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte. „Was ist los, Nanami?"Sie begann zu lachen. „Die zwei toben gerade."„Wirklich?"Nanami nahm Seiyas Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch. „Hier!"Seiya begann zu lächeln. „Oh, mein Gott!.... Das sind unsere Kinder."Nanami legte ihre Hand auf Seiyas. „Es ist wundervoll, nicht wahr?"Seiya kniete sich vor Nanami und legte seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch. „Mehr als wundervoll....!"Nanami streichelte Seiya durchs Haar. „Seiya?" „Ja?"„Gleich fängt der Kurs an!........Möchtest du mich begleiten?"Seiya stand auf. „Liebend gern!"Lächelnd nahm er Nanami bei der Hand. Zusammen gingen sie zum Auto und fuhren los.

Michiru kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer. Bedächtig ging sie zum Bett hinüber und zog aus einer Einkaufstasche ein kurzes, schwarzes Seidennachthemd. Feinste Spitze zierte den Ausschnitt.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Bademantel hinuntergleiten und zog sich das Seidennachthemd über. Gespannt betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und musste Lächeln. – Das wird Haruka bestimmt gefallen. - , dachte sie, als plötzlich die Tür klingelte. Schnell zog Michiru sich den Bademantel über, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Haruka? Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?"Haruka kam hinein und schloss die Tür. Langsam fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und legte ihre Jacke weg. „Ich musste noch mal zur Rennstrecke!.....Ist Nanami in ihrem Zimmer?"„Nein!"Haruka sah Michiru verwirrt an. „Und wo ist sie dann?"„Ich vermute, mit Seiya beim Vorbereitungskurs!"Haruka sah sie entgeistert an. „Was?......Du hast sie zu diesem....Mistkerl gebracht?........Nach allem, was er ihr angetan hat?"Wütend rannte Haruka zur Tür, als Michiru sich auch schon vor sie stellte. „Was hast du vor?"„Ich werde sie davor bewahren, noch einmal verletzt zu werden."„Das wirst du nicht!"„Und wie willst du das verhindern?"Schnell drehte Michiru sich um und schloss die Tür ab. „So!"

Haruka sah Michiru ernst an. „Verdammt, Michiru!.....Ich will doch nur ihr bestes!"Michiru strich Haruka zärtlich durchs Haar. „Wenn du wirklich ihr bestes willst, dann lass sie mit Seiya allein!....Sie haben sich doch gerade erst wiedergefunden!"Haruka strich Michiru über die Wange. „Du hast ja Recht, mein Engel!"

Plötzlich grinste sie über das ganze Gesicht. „Was ist eigentlich mit meiner Überraschung?"Michiru lächelte ebenfalls. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Bademantel und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Sie sah Haruka verführerisch an. „Und?....Gefällt es dir?"Haruka legte ihre Hand in Michirus Nacken und küsste sie. „Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck!"Sie grinste Michiru nun an. „Es ist.....zum Anbeißen!", sagte Haruka, als sie auch schon so tat, als würde sie sie beißen wollen. Michiru lachte laut los. „Oh, mein Gott!....Du bist unmöglich, Haruka!"

Während dessen.......

Seiya zog Nanami die Treppe hinauf. „Komm! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."Er blieb vor der letzten Tür stehen. „Schließ deine Augen....."Nanami schloss ihre Augen und Seiya nahm ihre Hand. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. „Jetzt kannst du es dir ansehen."Nanami öffnete langsam ihre Augen. „Das ist...... wundervoll!"Sanft umarmte er sie von hinten. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!.......Ich liebe dich, Nanami.", sagte Seiya und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich auch!"Zärtlich nahm sie seine Hände und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Genauso, wie die zwei!"

ENDE

Endlich zuende. Wie wunderschön! RotzundWasserheul War nur´n Scherz. grins

Das Lied was Seiya und Nanami singen, (Refrain und erste Strophe) ist von Ayumi Hamasaki (tja, ich bin nun mal ein totaler Fan von ihr. smile) und heißt „Depend on you".

Hier die englische Übersetzung: If you go on a trip,

If that day comes,

let´s start together from there.

When you thought you´d reach your goal

did you notice it was really still far away?

How far should you go?

What will you do on the endless days?

You fly on and on. If you´re tired

you can rest your wings, so

I´ll be here.

If you go on a trip,

If that day comes,

let´s start together from there.

Will you try to blindly believe in the light,

or will you fear the darkness?

If your ever-flying wings

can flip no longer,

I´ll warm them.

There must be someone

who needs you.

That person

is surely always

smiling by your side.

You fly on and on. If you´re tired

you can rest your wings, so

I´ll be here.

Sometime everyone goes on a trip,

and that day will surely come.

As much as we can throw everything out,

the tale of two people

that begins here

is filled with anxiety and hope.

Bi Liao und Küsschen bis zur nächsten Fanfic, eure YaoJin.


End file.
